Como me duele
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Debes de aceptar la realidad de que nada es para siempre y que a veces las circunstancias no son aptas para conseguir superar tan fácilmente una pérdida.


**Respira un poco, contempla el atardecer tan bello que despide ese día, solo viste un pantalón de seda, está descalzo, siente la calidez de los últimos rayos del sol, cierra sus ojos lentamente víctima del sueño. **

**Bueno, que puedo decir... el 4 de agosto publico el capítulo final de mi historia Atrapados, y dije que tomaría un descanso de escribir y leer, y así fue durante dos semanas casi, y curiosamente si funcionó, porque una vez que todo estuvo en calma, releí un fanfic que en pleno 2013, que fue cuando me topé con el, me conmovió por el tema que trataba, para ese momento no me había topado con algo así, porque había leído muchos sobre comedia, aventura, pero no tan dramático como ese, la autora logró captar todas la emociones y las transmitió, ese fue de los fanfics que agrego a la lista que me empujaron a hacer mi usuario de este sitio y posteriormente escribir, ¿saben de cuál hablo?... ¿no?... bueno, se llama "Otro día más" de YaelitaWolf, y si aún no lo lee usted que está leyendo esto, vaya a hacerlo, es un muy buen fic, y si te saca unas cuántas lágrimas si no es que todas.**

**El descansar, más el leerlo en esos momentos, junto a una canción que pondré aquí para que la escuchen mientras lo leen, me inspiró para escribir este fic basado en su obra, especialmente una escena que para mí es la más fuerte emocionalmente, metí mi chispa y corazón en esto, que espero les guste, otra vez aclarando que es mi versión de esa escena que tanto me impactó.**

**La canción de la cuál proviene el título es la siguiente, recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lo leen quizás logre que el sentimiento se transmita aún más:**

**Kakou Reyes y Patchai (como me duele), búsquenla en Youtube así. **

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

La lluvia torrencial cegaba mi visión, pero continuaba corriendo, un vano intento por escapar de la realidad, de mi presente… mi doloroso presente. Parecía hundirme en el lodo que recién se había formado, resbalé tres veces sintiendo como me raspaba las rodillas para evitar caer, llegué a mi destino:

_ El gigante_; imponente, viejo, majestuoso, aquel en el cuál albergaba aquellos recuerdos que hoy me atormentaban. Podía mirar las marcas que hacía un mes quedaron impregnadas en su corteza, la cual ya no existía dejando a relucir su desnuda piel, en dónde se apreciaban pequeños agujeros, hechos por mí.

Estaba agitado, arrugué el entrecejo y tensé la mandíbula fuertemente, cerré mi puños, estaban cubiertos por vendas muy maltratadas, y conecté un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminó fugazmente los alrededores y al mismo tiempo el trueno se sincronizó con el impacto.

Sentí abrir las heridas, un ardor que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

_Prendía la fogata que nos iluminaba esa noche, ella solo parecía raspar un poco la madera, nuestra primera misión juntos, estaba muy emocionado, no pude evitar mostrarlo durante todo el transcurso de ella, mi heroína, mi favorita, mi inspiración para volverme un mejor guerrero estaba a solo centímetros míos. Yo seguía lamiendo miel de mi pata derecha recostándome sobre una roca, ella en posición de loto inmersa en su acción._

—_No lo entenderías _—_respondió haciéndome reír en el proceso, una broma, esa felina radical hizo una broma._

—_Tigresa _—_dije sorprendido _—_, ¿hiciste una broma?_

_Apoyó sus patas sobre sus rodillas y sonrió._

—_Muy graciosa verdad _—_dijo mirándome a los ojos _—_, ¿y sabes por qué?... porque eres un holgazán _—_trató de explicar lo que en un principio funcionó. _

—_Basta, lo estás arruinando _—_le dije cortando lo que pudo romper el chiste._

—_Cierto, lo siento _—_yo sonreí, debido a que nunca se mostró ese lado espontáneo antes, y yo fui testigo de eso, lo que me causaba mucha alegría. _

Sentí como la sangre fluía de mis nudillos, pero no me importó en absoluto, me aferraba a la idea que entre más duro golpeara, lograría canalizar el dolor y lo superaría.

Otro relámpago cayó.

Comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, las lágrimas salieron violentamente, la aceptación de la situación se presentaba, pero una pequeña parte de mí se negaba aún, no tardaría en doblegarse también. Esa parte que albergaba las alegrías que experimente a su lado. Ella sería un mero recuerdo, ya no la vería más, ya no charlaríamos, ya no conviviríamos. Todo se esfumaría en un santiamén.

—_Tigresa _—_me acerqué al verla encerrada en esa pequeña habitación del Palacio de Mugán _—_, oye, sé que no quieres verme, pero solo tengo que decirte una cosa _—_ella arqueó una ceja como escéptica por ello. _

—_Po… _—_habló pero la interrumpí antes de que me reprochara algo._

—_¡No!, déjame hablar _—_insistí, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, recorrí tanto para llegar hasta ella, como para dejarla así como así _—_, sé que dijiste que no tomo el kung fu enserio._

—_¡Po! _—_exclamó tratando de evitar que hablara._

—_Déjame terminar _—_no cedía a su postura _—_, voy a cambiar, porque el Palacio de Jade es tu hogar tanto como el mío y… _—_sentí que era un buen momento para confesarle lo que por ella sentía, pero me acobardé y cambié las palabras _—_, ¿podrías abrir la puerta para que hablemos de esto? _—_sonreí muy nervioso._

—_¡No! _—_dijo tajante, eso me dolió un poco._

—_Está bien _—_desvié la mirada decepcionado._

—_Es porque no puedo, estoy encerrada _—_al decir esas simples palabras mi corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad por la razón de que ella no se negó a mis palabras _—_, sácame de aquí _—_pidió._

—_Sí, hazte a un lado _—_tomé vuelo y corrí lo más rápido que pude derribando la puerta, dislocándome el hombro en el proceso _—._ ¡Mi hombro! _

_Ella se acercó a mí, sonriendo de manera retadora._

—_Sí un día cambias, te mató _—_me golpeó suavemente en el hombro, pero para mala fortuna, era el dislocado _—_, vámonos de aquí _—_me tomó del brazo y salimos de ahí._

Y una vez que aceptara en su totalidad aquello, mi vida perdía el sentido, todo se desvanecería.

Mis brazos temblaron y cayeron inertes, mi cuerpo cedió al cansancio, me apoyé de rodillas frente a él, pegando mi frente al tronco.

—_Gracias Po_ —_escuché su voz._

_Abrí los ojos sorprendido. Ella recostada a lado mío sobre el suelo, ambos mirábamos las grandes copas de los árboles aledaños, desde ahí parecían inmensos, los pequeños túneles de luz que entraban nos brindaban calidez y esperanza._

—¡No! —grité con bastante fuerza al mismo tiempo que otro relámpago caía. Se expandió por todos lados, el aire se encargó de ello —. ¿Por qué? —preguntaba al aire en busca de una respuesta, algo que me tranquilizarla.

—_¿Por qué?_ —_sonreí divertido, recordando que era yo quién debía agradecerle._

_Ella miró hacia el suelo. Ahí yacía una flor de durazno, lo que era extraño, ya que en esos bosques no parecía verse ninguno. Tigresa cogió la flor rosa entre sus patas y sonrió mirándola con ternura. Yo cada vez más desorientado._

—¿Por qué? —susurré relajando mi rostro, tratando de liberar mi tensión, pero no pude hacerlo —. ¿QUÉ HIZO ELLA PARA MERECERLO? —grité con una furia incontrolable que jamás imaginé tener.

Ninguna respuesta, solo lluvia y fuertes truenos se manifestaban. Me desahogaba suplicando —. Tan solo dime por qué… —mis ojos picaban por tanto llanto.

—_Por aparecer en mi vida_ —_dijo suspirando._

Como aquella mañana de otoño, yo seguía siendo un torpe panda que buscaba la felicidad en la persona que amaba.

_La maestra me estaba agradeciendo, pero… ¿agradeciendo qué?... ¿agradecía que le quitara el puesto?, ¿que la molestara en muchas de las misiones?... o quizás el hacerla sonreír o incluso reír._

_Ella notó mi confusión, entonces prosiguió._

—_Porque antes de que tú llegaras… todo era un simple rutina _—_posó sus ojos sobre los míos _—_, nada tenía más sentido que el solo entrenar por un motivo egoísta…_

Estaba agotado, con el alma desmoronada, mis nudillos sangrantes, la cabeza dolía, y mis rodillas hundidas en el lodo, recostado sobre el imponente gigante, ya nada más que hacer. Tan solo estaba yo.

_Y caí a la cuenta del que avivaba su vida… era yo._

—_Todo era… Otro día más_ —_finalizó dejándome aún más perplejo._

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza durante un rato, me levanté con dificultad, casi resbalándome, miré hacia arriba.

Aunque las miles de gotas me impidieron ver mucho, pero recordé lo que ahí guardado estaba, todas esas mañanas, los entrenamientos, las risas.

—Yo te llevo en lo más profundo de mi corazón —dije un poco más calmado —, como me duele… —sentí un agudo pinchazo en el hombro derecho —, mi vida sin tu amor —jamás pude decirle lo que ella causaba en mí, y ahora me sentía un idiota por ser tan cobarde —, como me duele de tanto quererte.

Y una conclusión llegó, algo que logró romper parte del sufrimiento con el que me martirizaba. Todo ese caudal era ella, estaba llorando. Era muy rebuscado pensarlo, pero era cierto. Porque al igual que yo, sabía que no volveríamos a vernos de la misma forma.

Me conmoví por esa teoría, apaciguó mi tristeza y dolor más de lo que esperaba. Era suficiente, ya no podía continuar, caí de rodillas otra vez y mi frente topó con el tronco de nueva cuenta.

…

Abría los ojos con lentitud, me pesaban los párpados, todo estaba borroso, batalla para abrirlos.

—Po —voces se escuchaban detrás de mí, pero no distinguía lo que decían.

—Despierta —agité mi cabeza para despejarme, mi conciencia cobró sentido, miré a mi derecha, los rayos del amanecer iluminaban todo, podía ver el rocío en las hojas de los árboles, mis manos ardían con intensidad, mi ropa empapada y mi pelaje pesaba, me di cuenta de que pasé la noche entera ahí.

—Debemos curarte esas heridas Po —me di la media vuelta y vi a mis amigos, su cara denotaba preocupación.

—Po —habló Grulla, me levanté con mucho dolor, mis piernas temblaban, fue cuando noté las raspaduras en mis rodillas y también sangraban. Caminé hasta él y lo abracé, lloré una vez más.

Él me envolvió en sus alas.

—Ya Po, ya pasó, tranquilo —dijo con un tono tan tranquilo que me costaba querer llorar de nuevo, sentí como los demás me abrazaron también.

—Vamos Po —habló Víbora con tristeza en su voz, aunque no era tan notorio —, regresemos al Palacio, haya te curaré —asentí y nos dirigimos juntos a nuestro hogar.

**Fin**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí este , debo decir que volver a escribir historias de un solo cap llega a ser revitalizante debido a uno no se rompe tanto la cabeza que con una historia de varios capítulo, pero bueno... espero les haya gustado.**

**Y pues gracias a ti YaelitaWolf por escribir ese fanfic tan conmovedor que fue uno de los que me inspiró a entrar a esta plataforma.**

**Sin más que agregar, me despido:**

**Su amigo y escritor:**

_**CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**_


End file.
